1. Field of the Application
The invention relates to an electronic device, more particularly, to an electronic device with keys.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, following advances of technology industries, electronic devices such as Notebook Computer, Smart Phone, Tablet PC and so forth have frequently appeared in daily life. Types and functions of the electronic devices have become increasingly diverse, and convenience and practicality make these electronic devices more popular.
The electronic devices often use the keyboard as an input device. For instance, the Tablet PC may be combined with an expansion base having a keyboard, while the Notebook Computer usually includes a display screen and a host base having a keyboard. In general, the keyboard is assembled at a body of the electronic device and protruded out of the body, the protruding portions are being used as pressing strokes when a user is pressing the keys of the keyboard. However, the portions of the keyboard that are protruded out of the body may substantially increase a thickness of the body, and thus are not conducive to the slimmer design of the electronic device.